


Have and Hold

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “We should probably talk about the recent behavior of certain people at this very public conference.”





	Have and Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #277 "possess"

“Okay,” said John, tiredly loosening his tie, when the door to their hotel room had closed behind them. “Let me have it.”

Rodney, who had clearly been ramping up to an impressive rant on the elevator ride up, faltered. “What?”

“C’mon, McKay, just get it over with.”

“Um, okay,” said Rodney. “Right. Well, then, we should probably talk about the recent behavior of certain people at this very public conference, despite promises to remain professional—”

“I’m sorry, okay?” John interrupted. 

Rodney blinked. “Why are you sorry?”

“For my behavior…” said John, slowly. “At the conference we just left?”

“I was talking about me,” said Rodney. “About how I kept starting arguments with idiots – ah, _fellow scientists_ – and you had to stop me from mentioning Atlantis at least twice. What were _you_ talking about?”

This time, John blinked. “You mean you actually didn’t notice how possessive I was being?”

“I…” Rodney frowned. “No? I mean, I guess I could tell you were hovering, a little. And now that I think about it, you were doing a bit more touching than you usually do in public. I… I was enjoying it, actually.”

John huffed out a surprised laugh. “What, seriously?”

“Yes,” Rodney said, defensively. “I don’t… The few times I’ve brought an actual date to one of these, I was always trying to impress them, keep them from wandering off and getting interested in some other scientist. Or I’d be assigned a military escort, who just hung around making sure they could get me back to their commanders in one piece. But you…”

“I’m just the right level of possessive?” John asked, smiling.

“ _No_ ,” said Rodney, automatically, then let out a long breath. “You are smart and charming and absolutely hot in that dress uniform – don’t give me that face, Sheppard, I know you wore it on purpose – and for some reason, you get your kicks following me around a conference room full of scientists discussing theoretical physics only we know isn’t theoretical. And you think _I’m_ the catch.”

“Hell, yeah, you are,” said John. He crowded Rodney back against the wall beside the door, hands sliding up under Rodney’s suit coat. “You’re always the smartest person in the room, not just because you’re a genius – you _are_ , Rodney, don’t look at me like that – but because you can actually do the things all those people just imagine. You always have an answer, one more brilliant idea, and that is just so…”

“Yeah?” Rodney asked, fiddling with John’s tie and the buttons of his shirt. “Because, in the interest of full disclosure, I might have picked a couple of those arguments with idiots who were getting a little too interested in you.”

“And here I just thought they liked my math.”

“Not in that uniform,” said Rodney.

John laughed, and kissed him. 

“So,” said Rodney, when they broke for air. “Does that mean I should keep being possessive at these things, or keep letting _you_ be possessive?”

“Definitely both,” said John.

THE END


End file.
